


Road Trip Therapy

by eternityunicorn



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityunicorn/pseuds/eternityunicorn
Summary: Elijah Mikaelson is invited to a road trip by Camille O’ Connell, after she sees how stressed out he is due to the many trials he and his family have faced, including her transformation into a vampire. He goes with her on a small adventure out of the city, but finds himself drawn to her, due to that night together at the safe house. Just what is an Original to do?
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Kudos: 16





	Road Trip Therapy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah, Cami, or any elements from the Originals.

**Author's Note**: This was a fic encouraged by a friend from Tumblr and is a companion piece to my other Camlijah story ‘Game Night at the Safe House’! Hope you enjoy it!

***************

Elijah Mikaelson sat alone at his desk in his study, rubbing his temples with one hand and nursing a drink with the other. It had been hectic as of late in the Mikaelson household with threats to his family only growing in number and in strength. He feared that one day he and his siblings would fall at the hand of a foe that was simply too strong to overcome.

He sat back with an exhausted sigh and downed the rest of the bourbon in his glass. What he really needed was a distraction from all this nonsense. Better yet, a vacation from it.

As of on cue, the lovely Camille O’Connell came into the study. Spotting him, she came over with a small, friendly smile.

“Are you okay, Elijah?” The recently turned vampire asked him. “You’re looking a bit stressed. Though with all that’s been going on lately, I suppose that’s no surprise.”

“I’ll be fine. Is there something that I can help you with?” The Original asked her.

Camille sighed, “Well, I came to see Klaus, but he doesn’t seem to be around.”

Elijah nodded, glancing at her briefly, before refilling his glass with more bourbon, “Yes, Niklaus and Hayley have been spending a lot of time together as of late, ever since Jackson died and you turned. It seems their little family might become a more...stable thing.”

He glanced at her again, realizing what he had said and saw the way her face fell. She had feelings for his brother and hearing that he was growing closer to another most certainly didn’t settle well. He understood that, seeing as he had his own affections for Hayley, but it seemed that ship might have sailed.

“Forgive me, Camille,” the elegant vampire looked down. “I know you have feelings for Niklaus.”

The blonde chose to play it off as not a big deal, when it so clearly was. “It’s fine,” she said. “If Hayley makes him happy, then that makes me happy. After all, they do have a child together. It only makes sense that they would come together for their daughter’s sake.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” he replied softly, as he sipped from his glass.

A heavy silence fell between them. It was awkward and rather uncomfortable.

“Hey, you know what? We should get out of here,” Camille said suddenly.

Elijah looked up at her, “Excuse me?”

She was brightly enthusiastic as she told him, “Yeah, we should! It would take both our minds our troubles. We could get out of the city for the next twenty-four hours and simply forget everything except for the open road adventure. Come on. It’d be fun!”

When the therapist talked of taking their minds of their troubled, the Original was reminded of that night at the safe house that was burned into his mind when they had played Trivial Pursuit and drank the night away, only to end up tangled together in bed. He still remembered the feel of soft skin beneath his hands, the sweet taste of her lips, and the echoes of her passionate cries. He could even feel his body react to those memories, feeling his cock harden in his pants.

He wondered if she remembered it still as well.

“I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea,” the elegant vampire said reluctantly.

“Why not?” The lovely woman asked and then whispered, “Is it because of that night at the safe house?”

He didn’t say anything either way, but the way he gazed at her sheepishly certainly gave him away.

“Elijah, it was a lovely night,” Camille told him quietly, “but I’m not asking you to go on this road trip with me because I want a repeat. Although, even if that was the case, there’s nothing really stopping either of us from pursuing such, now that our love interests seem to be choosing each other instead of us. Come on! Let’s go! It’ll be a therapeutic road trip, if nothing else, and we can both certainly use the bit of peace after all that’s happened recently.”

He didn’t need further convincing, finding it interesting how easy it was to give into this brave, compassionate woman. “Alright, you win. I’ll go with you,” he said with a sigh, as he got up from his chair, downing the rest of his drink as he did.

Camille stopped him, before he got far. “If we are going to go away together, then you need to dress more casually. A long road trip in a suit is not the most comfortable. Which is why, I have brought this with me.”

She went into her large bag and pulled out that pink monstrosity with the words ‘I’m huge in the south’ printed on it, from when they were heading back to New Orleans after their stint at the safe house had ended. She grinned playfully at him, as she held it out to him.

Elijah gave her a meaningful look, “I think not. I have plenty of casual clothing already to choose from, and quite frankly, I simply refuse to wear that unseemly thing.”

The blonde pouted, “Oh, come on, Elijah. Don’t be a snob. Indulge me.”

Giving into her again with a disgruntled sigh, he took the shirt from her, giving her another pointed look as he did.The Original truly wished to know how she had that power to bend others to her will so easily with a few words, as he exited the room to go change as she requested.

Before long, he was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a light gray jacket, dress boots, as well as that pink monstrosity called a shirt, and was now sitting in the passenger seat of his own Porsche Panamera. Camille had insisted on driving them and he had allowed it. After all, this whole road trip business was her idea. It only stood to reason that she be in charge of where they headed.

Because of their many weeks at the safe house together, conversing was easy, making the afternoon go by quickly. They spoke about anything and everything. Camille told him stories of her childhood, growing up in New Orleans before discovering the supernatural community. Elijah told her about all the different famous people he had met over his thousand years existence, at her insistence.

They avoided talking about his brother Niklaus and anything that pertained to the chaos that was associated with the Mikaelson family. This was supposed to be a therapeutic trip. It wouldn’t do either of them any good to bring up the hybrid or any aspect of Mikaelson history, including the trials Camille had been a part of, especially the events that had lead to her transition into a vampire.

At one point, the blonde vampire’s laugh echoed around the cab of the car, when Elijah had told a humorous story about his time in the company of Franklin Roosevelt, the American president, the Original found it to be lovely and he was glad to see her smiling and furthermore, enjoying his company as much as he was enjoying hers.

Soon, they fell into a companionable silence that neither minded. They simply took simple pleasure in each other’s presence.

Then, after a time, Camille sighed lightly and said, “Elijah, this has been wonderful. Just what I needed.”

“Agreed. I needed it too,” he replied softly, reaching to give her arm a gentle squeeze.

At his touch, the Original noticed her heartbeat skip and then pick up speed a bit, noticing the way she licked her lower lip and recalled the way she tasted. He watched as she gave him a small smile, before turning back to the road. He realized that they hadn’t touched each other since that night at the safe house, not even in a friendly way, having either avoided doing so intentionally or simply because there hadn’t been any reason to.

Once more, Elijah was brought back to those memories of that night. They flashed before his mind and he found himself entranced. Then he recalled her telling him before they had left on this journey about how it didn’t matter of they did pursue more of their togetherness now that their love interests have chosen others.

Did that mean that she wouldn’t mind, if he decided to pursue her? Even if only for a night or two?

He wasn’t sure if he was ready for a relationship, having only just seemingly lost Hayley’s affection to his own brother, and he wasn’t sure if she was ready for that either, go on her attachment to Niklaus. However, he had to admit that Camille was an extraordinary woman and he did value their companionship. Perhaps one day, eventually, they could be more, but for now, he was drawn to her beauty and the joy she brought him in the here and now.

The elegant vampire grew boldly impulsive then, as the mood took him. He moved the hand that had squeezed her arm up to cup the side of her neck, stroking his thumb over the smooth skin of her cheek affectionately.

“Elijah, what are -,” Camille started to ask, as her heart began to race in her chest at his touch.

“Pull over,” he commanded quietly, his voicing rumbling as he did.

She did as she was told and pulled over onto the side of the empty dusky road of evening. Once the car was parked, the blonde turned to gaze at him with a mix of uncertainty and lust. Again, she licked her lower lip as she looked at him, no doubt seeing his own lust and affection for her swirling in his chocolate depths.

“I don’t know what there could be between us, given that, for now, our hearts still belong to others,” Elijah told her gently, “but you are a treasure that I’ve come to appreciate over them course of our time together. You’ve looked out for my family, particularly my brother, and myself too. You are invaluable to us and though I don’t know what will happen down the road, I’m glad that we’re here together once more.”

By the time he was finished speaking, Camille looked like she was ready to cry, but he already knew that they were happy tears.

From there, she took him by surprise by reaching for him, cupping his face in her hands and drawing his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. Her tongue swept into his mouth hungrily, tasting him greedily and he let her do so readily.

After a short time, they parted, gazing at each other heatedly. A pause, a beat, and then they were kissing again. This time, it was more intense than before.

As they did, Camille maneuvered herself over to his side of the car, climbing into his lap, while he simultaneously pulled the lever on the side of the seat to make the back of the chair lean backward, giving them more room to work with. All the while, they carried on kissing. Though, once she was straddling his lap, her hips began a needy rhythm to mimic the dance of their tongues.

It reminded him of their night together at the safe house, having been in a very similar position then, after the lovely blonde had surprised him with a kiss. In fact, the appeal to keep them in such a position was so enticing that he decided this was how he wanted her, riding him to completion.

Suddenly, Camille drew back to grin down at him, as her chest heaved from exertion. Her gaze was drawn downward to the shirt that she had insisted he wear on this trip. She giggled lightly, as her fingertips traced the lettering.

“I suppose I know for a fact that this phrase is without a doubt the truth about you, Elijah,” she said teasingly. “You are huge in the south.”

The elegant vampire burst into a light laughter at her silliness. He didn’t reply. Instead, he simply drew her mouth back to his own, kissing her throughly, as things only continued to intensify.

Before long, they were frantic in their need for each other. The Original didn’t waste time in taking her. His hands reached under the short dress she wore and grabbed onto the sides of her panties, tearing them from her and tossing them aside carelessly. Then together, they hurriedly undid his jeans and he pushed them down out of the way as much as he could, exposing his hardened length.

They didn’t bother with foreplay, the need to be joined was simply far too great.

Camille moved him into position at her damp entrance and dropped herself down on him harshly, being able to take such roughness now that she was a vampire. She threw her head back and moaned at the sensation, while his pleasurable groan accompanied it. They didn’t move for a moment, taking a second to enjoy the feeling of their union.

However, the need to move became essential and the lovely woman began to move steadily, lifting herself up and dropping herself down upon him over and over again with abandon. Their mouths came together once more, to mimic the movements of her hips as she rose him, heightening the pleasure they brought each other.

Elijah’s hands caressed the expanse of her back, moving downward to cup the soft globes of her backside, gripping the flesh firmly, if only to have something to hold onto. Meanwhile, his lips moved away from her mouth and trailed over her jawline and down her neck, causing her to sigh and moan softly at the tender feeling of his mouth’s caress.

“Elijah... oh god,” Camille groaned before long.

“You feel so good, darling,” the Original murmured against her throat. “Ugh! Don’t stop.”

Encouraged, the therapist rode him harder and faster until they were both panting and moaning loudly into the cab of the car. They held onto each other as she did, holding on tightly as the pleasure began to rock through their bodies.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their respective ends. They came together with sharp cries that filled the car, just as instinct took over for Camille and she sank her fangs into Elijah’s neck, unable to help herself. She was new and couldn’t hold back her urges very well. Even so, he allowed it to happen, allowing her to drink from him, but only a little bit.

After a few moments, once the tremors had faded and his mind cleared, the ancient vampire pulled her away from his throat. When she looked apologetically at him, knowing that blood sharing was a very personal thing to a vampire, he gave her a gently smile to show he hadn’t minded she had done that.

In the aftermath, they simply held onto each other, much like they had that night at the safe house. He stroked her hair as she buried her face in his neck, simply enjoying each other’s closeness.

Elijah couldn’t say without a doubt that he was in love with Camille, but he was certain that he felt something for her. An affection that was indescribable. Why else would he allow her to be so close to him, to give himself to her as he had - twice? Perhaps one day, he would understand it better, but for now, he simply enjoyed their companionship.

After a while, the blonde moved back into the driver’s seat without panties since he had ruined them in their frenzied passion. Smirking with that knowledge, he put himself back together quickly, as she pulled back onto the road and continued their road trip.

The silence between them was contented and the elegant vampire noticed the way they each had little smiles on their faces as they drove on. As a result, he reached for her hand and held onto it gently as they went. They were both at peace together and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Yes, it seemed road trip therapy had been exactly what they had needed. Maybe in the future, when they were feeling the stress of being in the Mikaelson fold, they could go away like this and find peace again in each other, as friends, as lovers, as whatever they felt like being.

Who knew? Perhaps on this path they had carved for themselves, they would one day find themselves in love and desiring more.

Until then, this companionship was enough. Together.

**The End**


End file.
